Technocracy of Ambrosia
Ambrosia The Unity will bring about the master race. Master! Master! One able to survive, or even thrive, in the wasteland. As long as there are differences, we will tear ourselves apart fighting each other. We need one race. Race! Race! One goal. Goal! Goal! One people . . . to move forward to our destiny. Destiny.- the Master, Fallout Name: The Technocracy of Ambrosia Motto: That is not dead which can eternal lie. And with strange aeon's even death may die. Capital: Y'ha-nthlei Largest City: Y'ha-nthlei Formation declared: 28th march 2075 12:01 PM Official Languages: R'lyehian Government Type:Technocracy presiding president chairman: Professor Harvard Ashford Important members of the political council: Dr Hebert West Professor Randolph Carter Professor Richard Azathoth Dr Juan Romero DRP James Fisherman Obed Marsh The Government of Ambrosia is run by a mixture of extremely eccentric scientists, most of whom are far too busy with insane ideas of making a perpetual motion machine out of buttered toast and a cat to pay attention to much of the worlds activities. what they do pay attention to is generally scrutinised with a bit of suspicion before they go back to their wacky experiments in making a octopus moose. general expansion is more towards the South and Southwest rather than into any major nations borders. they plan on a defensive offensive technique, once reaching maximum size without invading anyone important and they sit back and relax while continuing the growth and adaption of the species. generally the borders with other nations are kept clean from their own invasive species to avoid diplomatic problems. their general goals are to adapt the humanity into an apex life form and to remove genetic and disease problems which plague normal humans. mostly the Ambrosians are not terribly bothered by other nations, they enjoy finding out much on them and generally view them as curiosities but overall don't have much interest in dealing in global matters. overall most opinions of other countries are of a non committal nature, most simply don't care or have no real opinions on the matter, beyond a shrug of the shoulders. Any intruding outsiders without any official recognition of there legitimate visit can count themselves lucky if they get killed immediately. probably because of the danger of traversing without a guide or papers is the worst idea possible otherwise they will enjoy a reasonably suitable welcome and much inquiries into the world outside due to the ambrosian semi isolationist nature. most find a reasonably polite nature to most Ambrosians but still get freaked out by the species that roam the forests. the council consists of over 300 representatives or more, one chairman and a a fluid number of political advisers to the chairman, it is multiracial due to the Ambrosian approval of their sentient creations being give their say in the political doings and goings of Ambrosia rather than isolating and repressing their views. Population: 34,000,000 Economy: Mixed Economy *Economy: *Major Exports: Fish, tin, copper, Gold, aluminium, chemicals, oil, coal, raw Iron ore *Major Imports: Biological technology, animals, advanced computers. Currency: Ambrosian Chen Edenism: the belief held by many Ambrosian’s is the belief in Edenism. Edenism consists of the total domination of the planet by Ambrosian wildlife and the mass development of apex fauna to cover this world. The belief itself is the return to paradise under the Ambrosian rule and to create a world harmonious with nature and man until both are equal , it is to bring about a lifestyle which would be considered the best possible for all people to live in. A heaven on earth as it were which provides for all life upon it, and with the Ambrosian’s acting as stewards to its development and tending the species that walk, crawl and swim in its heavenly shores. However the offer only extends to those who willingly accept Ambrosian genetic adaption, normal humans will not have the necessary properties as a species to survive in the Ambrosian’s new Eden and would be easily slaughtered by the wildlife. This belief extends to other planets, galaxies and solar systems and is viewed as being the ultimate goal of bringing all life to a biologically orderly nature. It is often combined with Adevemyth beliefs to bring about complete understanding of the Ambrosian ideology. Adevemyth ideology: the belief that the human race as it is, is inherently flawed and incapable to survive in an intensive and dangerous universe. The body of man is viewed as a weak tool and one only to build upon to create a more powerful and hardier race. This belief follows on the principles of the genetic and biologically uselessness and dangerous faults in the human body and the belief that we must adapt to create something purer and better than what we previously were. It is the belief that human life must change in order to properly survive and become a figure of absolute power despite the costs to our natural bodies. It focuses on bringing around genetic characteristics which benefit the being completely in any given environment through genetic engineering. It can be viewed as the mass genetic purification and guided evolution of man through science and its ideals are applicable to all Ambrosians. Geography, Environment and Demographics Geography and Environment: in the deep caverns and coast lines of Devils Reef lies the silent realm of Ambrosia. A dark deep sea island and underwater realm, their cities scattered around the foggy cliff faces of terrifying height. Lit in cold blue bioluminescence the cities glow in the dark of the mist and deep alien animals lurk through the murky waters making it a strange inhospitable place. The buildings appear to be immensely old, although the country has been around for little more 20 years, the buildings appear aged and out of place in the modern world their Art Nouveau and Art Deco styling long since removed from the architectural styles of the world. There is also strange and disturbing non euclidean corridors and glass windows would cause much confusion to those not of the country, and the shocking terrible animals and human experiments which peer through the dark back at peoples searching eyes, is terrifyingly disturbing for some outsiders. The cities generally crowd around white cliff faces of the coast or within the deep inland regions of the islands, covered in mysterious and humid jungles of towering fungal structures. The environment of the nation is dark and oppressive and the sounds of the lapping of the ocean from which strange and alien noises can be heard leave visitors to some of the cities shivering in horror. The inland regions are even more bizarre crowded with massive forests of poisonous spore producing fungus, its like a scene from another world of alien qualities to our own. this scene of these massive jungles of tonic fungus is as beautiful and alien as it is deadly, as hundreds of types of fungus assault you with a deadly barrage of spores that infest and grow out of your skin and others which once inhaled ensure death within minutes. still others excrete acidic substances which burn into flesh and protective clothing alike. on top of that other plant life and fungoid structures may attempt to eat you as well as the mountains of violent brutal mega fauna that infest the alien landscape Demographics: The people of Ambrosia are Isolationist and slightly suspicious of outsiders as well as being quite inhuman looking. Their origins and heritage of where they came from what people they were from originally has disappeared into the corners of history. Only the Ambrosians know their true origins and are unwilling to share with outlanders. This means much of their history is a complete mystery or subject to whispering myth and rumor. Those of learned nature have tried many times to persuade the Ambrosians to talk about their history but have been solidly rebuked by whom they talked to before the authorities became involved and they were escorted to the islands or lands outside of Ambrosian influence. Those who have tried more tenaciously have often or not disappeared while walking the dark corridors and backstreets of the dark cities. The people are strange and inhuman looking. Long, slender, lanky and hunched in height the most prominent aspect of their features is their long extended webbed hands and feet, their slow blinking glowing blue eyes , watery bluish coloured skin,their pustulating flapping gill like structures on their necks and the strange cephalopodic head structures of the common Ambrosian. They mostly seem to be of one race, no traces of their origins on the surface remain. To outsiders they are an alien people their almost unblinking eyes are deeply disturbing and their joy at swimming which much of the population do on a daily basis is peculiar. Some of the other population is even more disturbingly monstrous, a few more adventurous explorers of the open city of Re’lah-ilei tell of strange tentacled horrors which roam the dark streets, or of weird gelatinous sounds crawling across the roofs of the houses during the perpetual night. Religion seems to play little part in the community and only a select few practice it. Even then, the religious are warped and mysterious cult like nature worshipping dark horrors of eldritch origins The language of the people of Ambrosia is a strange complicated almost unearthly complex, because of the difficulty of learning it most Ambrosians speak in a slow archaic English to outsiders which adds even more to the wrongness of the strange whispering people. Adding to this they wear Ancient Egyptian style clothing typically the usekh, Shendyt, brass arm bracelets, sandals and optional loose upper body covering of silk (mainly due to the heat). Scientific clothing and that of most industrial work is the same though. Music as well is as old as the styles of their clothing and contains strange haunting melodies in their deep unearthly language. Blue collar Crime is almost non existent because most of those who are revealed to have taken part in it disappear, never to be seen again. even the people shudder at the idea of what happens to the missing criminals. the country is very orderly and lawful willing to take action against those who would dare disturb the peace of the nation. As mentioned before many of the Ambrosians have a deep dislike of outsiders who like to pry in matters not concerning them. only one city is open for outsiders to visit and no other cities locations are known by the outside world as they are so deeply hidden in the twisting tunnels of the cliffs.the above ground cities are extremely odd, their design of Egyptian Revivalism but put into a modern construction. large statues, small statues, temple like buildings and massive industrial building shaped like pyramids are extrememly common. as well as hieroglyphics which cover most of the surface of the buldings. Governers often have the eccentric habit of wearing ornamental and extremely detailed Nemes as well as the occasional false beard and biologically grown bone Khopesh as a sign of office. Economy and Sciences: The technology of the dark nation of Ambrosia is that of a dark history, indeed the very first mention of their nation in notable events of the world is the mention of an of the toxic jungle forming in the southern hemisphere. from then on the technology has constantly but slowly been refined and advanced for the past twenty years. their focus had always been the dark unpleasant murky creatures of the bottom of the sea and the constant development of Advanced aquatic human life. strange eel-like lower bodied humans and monstrous octopus’s are only a few of the strange beings seen roaming those terrible seas, and bizarre buzzing horrors and eldritch monstrosities loom through the massive jungles of the land. Military: Military Doctrine: fear is the word best describing the tactics used by the Ambrosians. the military uses the countries enigmatic secretive nature to its advantage when dealing with serious trespassers on Ambrosian seas and lands,.the use of sudden swift and deadly attacks coming out of the blue and disappearing in seconds is common among the military to spread fear and paranoia among their enemies. it is not uncommon for Ambrosian soldiers to try and land on the bottom of enemy ships and sink them by placing highly powerful charges across the bottom of the hull. the usage of Jörmungandr is just as terrifying, the massive 60 meter long 130 metric ton sea serpent can crush small ships and buckle submarines armour its main purpose is the deep sea protection of military and industrial sites from enemy detection. as nobody really has any idea of where much of the important Ambrosian cities, military and industrial complexes are are, likely they would have to send down camera drones,submarines or scout teams to even have a hope of finding the complexes and military bases and attacking them properly which can be easily disposed off by the Ambrosian military and its Megafauna. the attempts to locate capital or important cities of Ambrosia would also be particularly hard as they would have to navigate a series of endless maze like tunnels filled with dark and evil abominations lunging from every shadow. History: Species: The Judgements Of Ambrosia The Judges: The Judges are vast 200 meter high biomechanical monstrosities of horrible proportions. They are the first of the designated judgements on those who decide to enter a genocidal conflict with Ambrosia; they are often viewed as some form of heavenly judge which acts out the will of the Ambrosian people as well as bringers of an apocalypse if they judge it necessary. Their brains are massive and the nerve impulses extremely fast as well as the overall brain design being intensely complex to increase intelligence to beyond human proportions. Their main weapon is a specially designed biomechanical machine device in the creature’s mouth cavity, which is able to deliver intense and immensely powerful nuclear blasts via nuclear laser. they are also intensely radioactive and covered in plate armour of extreme biological strength, able to survive the most powerful of blows with little damage to itself before it begins to regenerate. The flesh underneath is even tougher, very little is able to properly penetrate it and neither acid, cold, heat or force has much effect on it. Wherever this titan steps things die and are eaten by massive amounts of feelers’ and tendrils around the feet, this organic matter is quickly digested to its full capacity before complete annihilation due to the intensive digestion. It has a nuclear core which it feeds upon to provide the intensive energy required for the nuclear blasts, the natural amounts of uranium which are found in all plants, soil, rock and all life forms are added to this core to boldster the material and keep power levels reasonably high. Through its passing the land is also infected with the glow, (mentioned in plants section) which feeds and expresses the radiation which now contaminates the soil and which quickly grows to cover the land behind it in a matter of a day. The judges are overall of a humanoid shape, but immensely different in biology to an almost alien degree. Overall they are the first of the 5 judgements of which Ambrosia could permit upon its enemies. Massive Lizards, Snakes or Draconians Amunhotep: the Amunhotep are huge Draconian creatures sixty feet in length and 20 in height. they are vastly intelligent due to being grown and having their brains swapped with the brightest Ambrosians making an excellent choice of tactician and governor . they are naturally flamboyant and like to wear lots of gold and jewels when relaxing in their homes. they fly by using their massive wings to propel themselves though the air, this is supplemented by the huge internal gas bag like structures inside the Amunhotep’s body. they express a excessive curiosity and some of them are leading bio-engineers in the advancement of Ambrosian science. within their bodies they also have a large sac of flammable and corrosive fluids, which they are able to spray in a jet of fire over 50 meters in length and 20 meters across. their massive claws and immense strength can rip apart tanks and powered armoured soldiers alike, and their thick scaly armour and high resistance and regeneration makes them difficult to take down without major damage being done to the opposite side. they have a cousin race which inhabits the marshland and is an active ambush predator. most colours are that which can fit into their terrain or domain, like blue, green, red, orange stripes or something even more colourful due to the nature of most of Ambrosia’s plant life. occasionally some have been bred for gold or metallic coloured scales but their beasts are rare. Sky Serpents: Giant 100 meter long creatures of massive muscle and crushing power, they are kept aloft by a series of biological gas bags which continue along the sides of the body and allow its massive length as well as its ability to travel through the sky. It is armored by a series of carapace plates of extreme lightness but of excellent resistance and strength. They are beasts of immense strength and could crush buildings with reasonable ease if it were necessary. A mass of tendrils cover the head of the serpent, forming a crest which functions as part of its sensory organs, allowing it to find out more about its environment with ease as well as acting as a lighting system during the night and drawing insects to the beast allowing it to feed upon them. The creature itself breathes nitrogen allowing it to survive the higher areas of the atmosphere were oxygen is not plentiful. it has a symbiotic relationship with a smaller type of serpent which cleans in between the scales of the massive creature and in return gain food from the beast. Mammal like Life Forms Fenrir Wolves: a strange abominable beasts of the Ambrosian forests. they are massive 3 meter long and 2 meters high wolf like creatures which have been genetically developed by the Ambrosians to serve as mobile scouting forces. they can run as fast as 80 miles per hour and can keep it up all day as long as they get a large meal at the end. they can digest food and gain energy extremely efficiently as well as store it and keep it in reserves for extremely long durations of time. jaws can extend themselves by a foot from the bone, allowing them to clamp onto prey with a quick snapping movement. their jaws have enough strength in them to crush combat armour and break powers as well as spines. they could hold human horizontally in their mouth and just crush their stomach, armour and spine in one extremely powerful bite. they have high damage resistance and their skin is thick and tough and makes it difficult for small rounds to piece deeply into their flesh. they also have two medium sized sacs of flammable fluid which the beast can excrete and incinerate its prey with. along with having a club like tail the beast also has large jagged spines which it uses to brain enemies nearby with. the beast has either deep black or brown fur and is vicious to all but the ambrosians, who know how to handle them. The Warboaria: a giant, omnivorous, 40 foot high slab of solid muscle, tusk and hair, the Warboaria is a beast genetically engineered from a pig to serve as an Ambrosian substitute for bacon and which serves its purpose with a delectable taste. In its natural state Warboaria are almost impossible to kill and difficult to harm due to their tough and thick leathery hides. Their tusks are terrible and terrifying gouging weapons which could rip apart trees with ease, and they have massive sharpened neurotoxin filled spines which cross their back like fur. Their hooves are massive and dangerous, easily causing large dents in tank armour and crushing stone with measurable ease. They have a long thick tail and acidic saliva, the tail is barbed with hundreds of thick spines which could easily bludgeon an enemy to death and the saliva burns on contact. They stand on six legs and males have a fearsome temper, due to genetic alterations giving them the testosterone of bull sharks. Overall a delicious but terrifying animal. Plant Life Super Massive Shoggoth Really- Bio Cities: massive 40 mile and beyond creatures, designed to grow and house the people of Ambrosia as well as serve as a moving industrial device for spreading more Ambrosian life forms across the worlds it covers. It could be considered a universal mother to almost all species on Ambrosia if not for the children of this species being able to breed and develop within themselves without interaction from the City. Depending on whether it is on land or not the creatures it produces in biological sacks beneath the main housing complex will vary. It is also a place where new life forms are developed by the Ambrosians before being introduced to the city and produced and it functions as a giant science station as well as a home. It has no real set form, like the shoggoths but with as much intelligence as a powerful AI and can mold its form into something more suitable if the need arise. It is also covered with a vast array of armor of which huge interlocking plates make it almost impossible to attack the flesh beneath. The armor itself is highly resistant to most weaponry and even if breached the flesh beneath will quickly begin to reform the armor plating within a matter of a minutes. The production of wildlife is also extremely fast, it can produce most creatures in a matter of days and the small insects in a couple of hours. Larger beasts may take longer but are produced incredibly fast despite this. The attacking measures are also rather impressive, considering it can fire hundreds of projectiles from biological rail guns at speeds with are close the fastest speeds of a jet and with extreme accuracy and differs in projectile from simple boney spikes which are meters long, to flaming balls of biological napalm or acid. It also has other defenses, using pheromones to guide the wildlife to go on the attack and annihilate any enemy that is not of Ambrosian Origin, not to mention the masses of Bio-jet creatures it uses for fast attacks on planes and other things. The general defense force of a city consists of millions of creatures’ variating in size and shape as well as species all acting as a military force for this massive creature. On top of it all, like the judges it also has the ability to use a biological nuclear laser if need be, as well as being able to defend into the earth to deep levels with ease if it comes to the crunch. The only way to destroy them would be multiple successive strikes by extremely powerful WMD’s and even that is not likely to destroy all of it. Very likely it could house millions of Ambrosians and sustain them with ease as it travelled across the planet. the Sea of Corruption '''The forests are of a dark and terrible nature, the fungus is extremely fast growing and can often reach a height of 3 meters within one day, the spores they expel to spread their species are even more horrific. Born from the vats and testing grounds of Ambrosia the spores are highly toxic to inhale, and can kill within minutes. Others attack exposed skin and infect it with its seeds of death which quickly spreads all over the body and poisons the blood, killing people in horrific agony. Still others excrete acid once they land on something, burning through flesh and protective clothing alike. Another infests the host and takes over the brain, reducing the person to a state of zombification and spreading all over the contagious fungus further across the lands. still more leech acidic fumes into the air, covering the jungles in a corrosive mist which damages enemy aircraft. Other repulsive entities such as the eldritch carnivorous Murkmarsh which has a tendency to remove peoples limbs with a vicious vice like structure of spikes. Other structures sense the movements in the ground and launch giant spore infested spikes towards their target. The only things able to go in unmolested by this barrage of horror without protective equipment are the Ambrosia's animals and people who are genetically adapted to deal with the harsh environment, but even Ambrosians find it unpleasant to not go inside the jungle without a protective mask stopping the spores not getting into their lungs. The forests consists of thousands of species of fungus each with its own way of spreading and each with their own protective measures and offensive weapons making even on a base level, invading the forest almost impossible without horrific losses. The Fungus also works symbiotically with some species of Ambrosian wildlife, where the fungus covers them to a degree which provides ample camoflage as well as allowing the species to spread even further and into new territories of unoccupied land. '''Blood-weed: (also Known as Red weed) is a substitute for grass with a nature for carnivorous activities as well as plant like activities. Blood-weed has a tendency of growing absolutely everywhere across all terrain and in all types of climates and is extremely dangerous when encountered. as well as gaining energy from the sun, the mass of blood-weed has a tendency to move. it is a strange vine-like growth on the ground, sort of like the arteries of a huge animal, it can grow into numerous thick clumps and when sliced produces a poisonous ichorous type of liquid which is deadly to humans and tastes distinctly like iron and blood. the weed is deadly due to its nature of sensing vibrations on the ground and moving itself over before completely engulfing the target. and excreting enzymes to digest the being into edible matter. Lunar Triffid: a huge muti-headed organism which is similar to its original species, it has grown to massive proportions and has generated multiple heads to deal with multiple adversaries as well as allow for a greater gain in likelihood of succession in catching prey. it is able to uproot itself and travel across the jungles in a shuffling like motion. it also has large whip like stems of which it can slash its prey with and inject deadly neurotoxins. it also has the ability to propel a large amount of boiling hot acid at its prey to demobilise it, this acid can be used multiple times and can often or not melt through steel if left on long enough. if its prey escapes then it has the intelligence to follow it until it finds it dead due to the injection of neurotoxins and deadly boiling acid. if the prey is seized by one of the heads then the plant can exert enough strength to crush the air out of its preys lungs before digesting it in a pit full of enzymes. these deadly creatures glow green faintly in the dark to attract Ambrosian Insects such as the Reapers before snapping them up with a quick bite. the teeth of the plant heads are so sharp that they can pierce and impale humans repeatedly, as well as go through the toughest skeletons in Ambrosia, making them a fatal enemy to fight. during a full moon the plant glows like a strange pure white for its every pore and releases millions of tiny little spores, thus giving it it's name as the Lunar Triffid Bloat Fungus: Bloat Fungus is a strange brain-like fungoid structure which sits on a singular thick stem. it’s head is covered in a mass of spike like quills containing neurotoxins. when it feels the earth move due to a passing animal, the Bloat Fungus responds my mixing two volatile chemicals together and violently exploding, unleashing a rain of spikes in every direction. mostly the neurotoxin is harmless to normal Ambrosian wildlife, and will not affect them much appart from a mild irritation due to the spines being lodged in their skins or carapaces. however the explosion can be devastating to unprepared humans, often killing them with sheer force or at least violently throwing them through the air. the fungal spines which are not particularly deadly to most Ambrosian wildlife are deadly to humans and can kill in minutes if not seen to with an antidote immediately. the actual spines are a way of propagating itself and it uses the animals of the forests to disperse them across all of Ambrosia when the animals eventaully remove them. The Glowing Destruction (The Glow): a part of the fungal forests that are the most terrible, the Glowing destruction is part of the Sea of Corruption that deals with Organisms which excrete deadly Radiation and whos general purpose is to destroy all that it encounters while spreading its abismal spores. Glowing like beacons these terrible creations grow extremely fast (7 meters per day), even for Ambrosian wildlife, and are completely deadly and are possibly the most dangerous collection of species ever to be encountered within Ambrosia. Only the Ambrosians and certain types of Ambrosian animals/plants have been designed to deal with it. Every part of the Glow excrete radiation, even the smallest and most unimposing fungus is a potentially fatal on so many levels. Only those who are Ambrosian or have Efficient Radiation protection could ever survive in this place. On a side note, the Glow does produce the most delicious fruit in all of creation, so you are unlikely to die without a good meal (thats if you survive long enough to eat the fruit) Sea and Swamp Creatures The Grimvice Crab: A giant crab which often lurks within the depths of the watery Marshes that often feature within the fungal forests of Ambrosia. Often mistaken for a large bolder covered with mushrooms and poisonous fungus the Grimvice Crab is a ambush predating semi-arthropod which can tear appart tank armour and resist high calibre weaponry with its reinforced thick shell. The measure at a length of 20 meters across and 15 meters long just on its main body its titanic 3 meter thick outer claws and its 2 meter thick inner claws can crush and sever anything in its path, on top of this it can release a high amp electric shock from two antenna like mandibles which can disable and kill enemy prey. As said before they are quite slow due to their size and can only move as fast as 15-22 miles per hour. They are almost impossible to kill with light calibre weaponry except at certain points which the crab instinctual defends with great care. As well as having an exoskeleton, the body has also been reinforced with an inner skeleton to create a more stable life form due to its gigantic size Darnazt: a dog sized amphibious creature which spends its time being eaten or generally running around the place eating other creatures. A Darnazt is one of the lowest on the food chain but is an incredibly difficult animal to deal with. It can run at speeds surpassing a cheetah and has a razor sharp trail of spines which it can use as a defensive measure. Usually the Darnazt are pack animals and follow a strict hierarchy of the biggest and most aggressive Darnazt, they use their sheer numbers to bring down many of the medium sized creatures that infest Ambrosia's dark forests. They have several rows of needle like poisonous teeth and a tongue in their mouth which can be used to suck up peoples blood, as well as paralysing them. They are of minimal threat on their own but a large pack (which would normally consist of about 30 of them) can be hellish to deal with. They are excellent swimmers and often lay ambushes for prey by hiding them in the thick marshland which covers a large portion of Ambrosia.. Jormungandr (Sea Serpent Orbis Terrarum Hydrus) intelligence level: Animalistic, capable of advanced animal tactics however non sentient. Age of Maturity: 9 years Maximum Age: 50 years length: 60 meters in length when fully grown, 4 meters across when fully grown weight: 130 -145 metric tons ways of attack: constriction and a strong powerful bite to the back of the preys neck in an attempt to sever the spinal cord. deepest ever found: 3 kilometers - 9640 ft behaviour: with smaller creatures of the sea the Jormungandr is mostly very nonchalant unless provoked viewing them as too small a meal to be bothered with, however shoals of fish are an easy target for the massive beast just as much as the great angler whales of the deep sea. when they are taken out of the water, their movements become very erratic. They crawl awkwardly in these situations and can become quite aggressive, striking wildly at anything that moves. occasionally there has been reports of fishermen entangling a juvenile Jormungandr in their nets while trawling for fish and the unfortunate repercussions on the trawlers for such actions. when courting a female the pair enter an spiraling dance into the deep, forming a sort of double helix shape as they speed downwards into the abyss. the speed and agility of the male is the determining factor in the dance, if he is able to keep up with her and will stay with her to the deepest possible depths she can reach however it is a long and drawn out process sometimes taking several hours before completion. the dance is extremely swift and because of such it is also a test of endurance, some dances have at some points been more than thirty kilometers per hour. when there is competition over a mate the two beasts entangle themselves with each other and try to assert dominance by using their heads as clubs, bashing the other into submission before chasing him away from his female. fights are usually non lethal and their appear to be instinctual rules of engagement no biting or attempts at constriction are made as neither wishes for serious damage to impair them. when hunting their prey Jormungandr generally attempt to attack them from beneath or from somewhere hidden and dark where they can ambush. once their plan is in action they attack at a deadly speed and twist their bodies around their prey and attempt to constrict them so that the pressure of constriction causes a rise in the pressure in the prey's body cavity greater than the heart can counter, resulting in immediatehttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cardiac_arrestcardiac arrest. the snake then uses its powerful jaws and razor Sharp teeth to slice the corpse into manageable chunks of flesh which are then swallowed. Jormungandr enact territories in the sea regions which expand and contract like normal species with the bountifulness of food, each territory usually has a cave system or coral reef which they use as an area to go into a digestive semi-sleep in which they are usually very much inactive between 4-8 hours depending on the size of the meal being digested. territory sizes can range between 40-70 miles in size depending in competition from rivaling territorial males and as said before, the availability of food. physical appearance a long eel like body of green with an endless line of terrible glowing bioluminescent patterns of blue, its head crowned by many tendrils, each with luminous lanterns of angler fish like similarities on the tips which swirl around its head like stars which the Jormungandr can control the intensity of the light of quite easily. they have one long fin like structure which forms a single ribbon running along much of the length of the animal and their eyes glow a vibrant and unearthly green. they have a very strong and powerful jaw and an array of teeth of sabre like quality to slice and rip through the flesh of a kill. normal prey: whales, large fish, Angler whales.... submarines Name: Shoggoth Colossal deep sea Protoplasm Proto Gigantis intelligence level: same level as the normal Amoeba (except from specially made cases currently not in the wild ), its only goals are to eat and reproduce and continue onwards, however have shown some very basic tactics in catching food. Age of Maturity: immediate maturity Maximum Age: technically immortal, when it reproduces part of the original splits off to form a new Shoggoth meaning that it will literally “live” through its descendants. length: 15-20 meters across when in sphere weight: 30 metric tons ways of attack: When Shoggoth come into contact with food, the receptors on the Shoggoths surface will bind to them. This binding will lead to the engulfing of the food by the Shoggoth. once in the main body of the Shoggoth it separates the creature into a compartment where it then excretes an extreme amount of powerful acid into it, dissolving and killing the target whilst providing a nutritious soup for the Shoggoth, the acid is then stored and then slowly secretes the deadly acids into the surrounding area. deepest ever found: 130,000 ft behaviour: acts like any other Amoeba, eat, grow, reproduce and repeat. physical appearance: a massivehttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Amoebaamoeba-like creature who’s flesh appears to bear resemblance tohttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tara mixture of tar and oil slick like substance, with multiple green glowing sensory organs on the surface which monitor light intensity, temperature and humidity among other things. They are "protoplasmic", lacking any default body shape and instead being able to form limbs of liquid like flesh at will and being able to squeeze through extremely tight crevices and pipes. it can also exert tremendous pressure when trying to force its way through doors or equally halting obstacles and can cave them in when applying a certain amount of tenacity. normal prey: fish and many of the remaining natural species The Swarm Hell-fury Locusts (The Scourge): based off the original locust with an semi locust-ant like mentality, the Hell-fury are most definitely more controllable by their Ambrosian masters. Unlike the original locusts they are a hive like species each functioning with under a military warrior caste. They do not normally swarm and generally are passive apart from taking down prey to bring back to the hive. They are separated into two castes, The Warriors are the largest species of them and generally defend the hive and eggs within with vicious fury against intruders. The worker Locusts are more common and smaller, working as a foraging force for the edible plant life of the jungle or small animals. generally hives of the can reach hundreds of thousands in population. They share a symbiotic relationship with the Reapers, and the two species often intermingle their hives for the sake of increased defense and pooling resources. however a violent change happens when these seemingly harmless insects receive signals to swarm. The Reaper queen sends out pheromones to her followers which the Locusts also follow. One they have moved into a swarm mode they begin to adapt thick dark black carapaces, sharper claws and the activate the before innate ability to spit acidic poison as well as going into a breeding frenzy. Many then latch on to the Reapers which form carriers as they head on their destructive migration instinctually towards lands outside the fungal forests (this mega swarm can be directed in a certain direction by Ambrosian military by the usage of pheromones). The newly formed swarm the combines with the other swarms of Reapers and Locusts forming a mega swarm of hundreds of millions of bugs. The swarm then moves towards lands outside of Ambrosia chewing up and destroying the native plant life and other insects as well as smaller animals. The Reapers take down the bigger creatures and quickly the swarm devours all in their path. Eventually many of the locusts will die out, but that in turn spreads the sea of corruption (due to spores caught in their carapace) ensuring a nutrient rich soil, fertilised by their corpses on which the terrifying fungus will grow. some others will survive and revert back to their normal states and set up new colonies in the newest addition to Ambrosia's jungle. Reapers: Reapers are giant dinner-plate sized insects with a vicious tendency to swarm and slice peoples heads of with their scythe like limbs. They function as the minor heavy infantry of the aerial insect forces during the swarming period and are intensely dangerous due to there large numbers and the speed of which they attack. They are ruled by a hierarchy of queens who produce the new reapers, they can have as many as three to four queens per colony. They work in unison with the Hell-Fury Locusts and often provide them a carrier base for them to use as transport as well as combining hives to make a much heavily protected base. The Queens are generally provoked into a swarming after the hive gets too large and by the usage of chemical agents specially created by Ambrosia. The queen then starts to produce a pheromone which she then spreads across a large area, causing more Reapers and Hell-fury Locust hives to swarm. They are then driven towards the edges of the forests by the usage of chemical signals by the Ambrosians and instinct. the swarm then builds up in the millions as they cross the border and combine into one massive super swarm of hundreds of millions and begin to destroy all in their path in one insatiable pestilence. Another minor trait of them is the ability to spit bony spikes at incredible speeds towards a target effectively impaling them, it doesn't help that the spike is covered with several different poisons and acids. The Bloominberg: a large spore infested insect, as big as a horse and fitted with 4 pairs of massive wings which keep it aloft. It has a set of large pincher's and a massive abdomen filled with highly flammable chemicals which it spews in a long jet towards an aggressor. These flammable jets can reach as far as 30 meters and are extremely corrosive when encountering armour or flesh, with armour it can cause excessive damage if not removed quickly as it begins to weaken and corrode the armour on immediate impact. When coming into contact with flesh the substance can melt parts of the body off and cause extreme pain and an agonising death if not removed immediately. Even which immediate removal the chemical mix can cause debilitating injuries. In its natural form the chemical mix is not flammable, but when mixed with certain enzymes within the insects body it reacts violently and causes the violent projection of fire. The large pincher's are also dangerous in close combat , they overlap and the Bloominberg has enough strength in there claws to disembowel an enemy in its grip. Its third weapon is two movable blade limbs raised in the air they can achieve massive damage with repeated sharp stabbing motions which can repeatedly impale opponents with a vicious fury. Due to its size it is quite slow in the air but this is made up by its ability to control Reapers and Locusts and send then towards enemy forces, distracting the enemy while the Bloominberg gets closer before telling them to disengage with chemical signals before spraying its deadly payload. On the ground the Bloominberg moves quickly for its size and can achieve the same speed as the average humans ability to run but with greater endurance. It has the ability to take massive damage before succumbing to its wounds and is a terrifying enemy for any armed soldier to face 'Varian Insects:'Varian Insects are four-legged bugs approximately two to three meters long and are colored as to the terrain, such as jungle insects will be green with brown stripes. The rearmost pairs of legs are much longer than the two front forelegs, and serve as the primary locomotion, the forelegs being 1/3 shorter. Varian Insects are quite agile and fast, they can climb and burrow. These bugs utilize a powerful pincer-like mandible that is capable of crushing rock, metal and severing limbs as a means of attack. The two upper forelegs or "side mandibles" are utilized in the manner of swords for attack as well as defense. They are devastating in this role as they reach out to well over a meter, 2 feet further than their forelegs or 3 feet further than its actual mandibles. It is said that they can lose a limb and still fight with 86% efficiency. They also have very tough exo-skeletons, being able to take a large amount of fire before they succumb to their wounds. they habitually swarm in large numbers and are able to overwhelm enemy forces by the sheer amount of them there are. they can reach speeds of up to 30 miles per hour and can quickly outrun humans and attack with great swiftness. Blanks: CLASSIFIED